Unexpected Welcoming
by Iripacat
Summary: Currently being revised
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

_How dare he!_

_He was gone for, what? Five years? And after all the trouble he got us into ( by trying to kill us and planning on destroying the village) he still has the guts to show up in front of Konoha's gate! But noo, that's not all the hokage even agreed to let him come home without any severe punishments! Is him being the last of his clan really that important? Ugh._

_After all the ranting I've done I think you would have guessed who I'm talking about right?_

_Yup, that's right. I'm referring to Uchiha Sasuke, The Bastard of The Century, huh, the title suits him._

_And speaking of the devil, the jerk's being surrounded by most of the people in this village and they're laughing and hugging him like he didn't even try to destroy Konoha! Grr._

" Teme! You're finally back!" I heard my loudmouth best friend cry. He was currently hugging Sasuke as if his dear life depended on it. While said person who had a disgusted look on his pale face, was trying to pry the blonde off.

" Naruto stop hugging him, I don't think he can breathe anymore!" Kiba shouted while helping sasuke pry Naruto off.

" Back off dog-face find your own best friend!" Naruto shouted having let go of Sasuke and was now facing Kiba.

Kiba on the other hand had a look of pure murderous intent on his face that made Naruto pee in his pants. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BAKA?"

" Uh, n-nothing." Naruto squeaked.

" Come on guys! We shouldn't fight! It's such a youthful day and Sasuke just came back!" Konoha's "handsome" devil "youthfully" told the two bickering idiots.

" Lee's right you guys, I think Sasuke needs some rest." Tenten suddenly interjected.

" Oh alright, fine. Oh, by the way did anyone see where Sakura –chan is?" Naruto asked ( more like shouted).

I cringed when I heard Naruto call my name, I was currently at the very back of the crowd not wanting _him_ to see me. By the sound of my name _his_ head suddenly shot up.

" N-Naruto-kun, I t-think Sakura-san is over there." Said Hinata shyly while pointing to where I was currently hiding.

I muttered a curse when I felt all of the attention focused on me, " Sakura-chan! What are you doing there? Aren't you gonna come here and greet the teme?" Naruto said quite loudly,( I mean seriously, you could hear his voice even if you were on the other side of the world). I reluctantly directed my gaze toward my best friend and the guy whom I thought I loved and broke my heart ( he left me on a FREAKING _BENCH_!), but I was taken aback when I saw his attention fixed on me and I couldn't help but blush.

_Stupid damn onyx orbs of his._

Then an idea came into my mind

_Heh, if he's gonna stay then I'll make sure he pays back all those years of heartbreak he caused me._

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice all those creeped out looks they were all giving me.

Chuckling nervously and blushing like hell, I slowly made my way towards the devil himself. Stopping just in front of him I couldn't help but notice how grown up he looked, he was a head taller than me and was more muscular than before and he was wearing a light purple shirt that was bit open and some dark blue pants. When I looked at his face my heart seemed to flutter. He was still pale and handsome but his face seemed more… masculine somehow.

_Man this guy looks like a god. Bad Sakura! That guy is nothing but a jerk!_

Shaking away all unwanted thoughts, I smiled at him sweetly and did something nobody expected- I punched him.

Yep, I punched Uchiha Sasuke, the last surviving Uchiha and S-rank missing-nin, squarely on the face with such force that he stumbled back.

He looked surprised but quickly hid it. He held his bruised cheek and looked at me." Hn" he grunted.

_The bastard! You don't just say hn when you get punched in the face! __**SHANNARO**_

Then again I did something totally unpredictable, I kissed Sasuke on his bruised cheek. This time he couldn't hide the shock from showing on his handsome face.

_Haha! Beat that!_

" Welcome home Sasuke" I said smiling up at him and then began to walk away. I couldn't help but be overjoyed by the fact that everyone (including him) was looking at my retreating form incredulously.

_Just you wait Uchiha! I'll break you into tiny little pieces slowly and painfully. _

I then began laughing maniacly while parents rushed their kids home not wanting them to go near the crazy lady.

_Oh this is going to be an amusing year._

^-^ This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me.


	2. Chapter 2: Where to now?

**Author's Note or you know Nonsense ^-^:**

**Before you read this chapter I just want to say how truly SORRY I am for not updating for what seems like, what? A year? Anyway, I was just busy because of school (I'm lying, I was just lazy, though I was a bit busy…) and all the drafts that I wrote kept getting deleted so I got frustrated and gave up for a while.**

**I****'m babbling now. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Being a ninja and the medical nin that I am you would probably think that I'm already used to getting up early in the morning for missions and to take care of patients in the hospital. Well… that's not true. I'm NOT a morning person, Naruto can give you proof to that fact. So you would probably know how I felt when the morning after Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass arrived, two blonde, blue-eyed idiots came crashing inside my house early in the morning.

"Forehead, wake up!" "Sakura-chan, wake up!" said idiots uttered (or should I say yelled) at the same time.

And me being a person who absolutely LOVES to be woken up early by two screaming idiots was more than happy at the current situation I was in… Yeah I'm being sarcastic, got a problem with that? I grumbled under the sheets trying to get the intense light from the sun out of my face. When I felt my blankets yanked away from me I snapped.

"Damn it you two! What possessed you to come barging in my house at three in the morning?" slowly I let my eyes adjust to the sudden burst of light and tried to stop the headache that I knew was coming.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you're awake" I heard Naruto say.

"That's because you were too noisy you idiot." It took me a lot of amount of self control to stop myself from hitting the blonde boy grinning goofily in front of me. I was going open my mouth to ask why they were in my house when I was stopped by a girlish voice coming from outside my bedroom door.

"Naruto, is she awake?" Ino asked while entering my room, when she saw me a big grin spread across her face before she ran up to me and started hugging me.

"My goodness forehead, it's feels like I haven't seen you for months!" she yelled in my ear (in my FUCKING EAR). And here I am still wondering why I'm not deaf yet; seriously, having loudmouthed friends like these two, I would have thought I wouldn't be able to hear by now.

"Uh, pig, I just saw you yesterday remember? In front of the Konoha gates when some dickhead decided to show up?" yeah I know I'm being extremely mean to the guy but hey, who says that he doesn't deserve it? If you say you do, it would be easy for me to arrange your death. Ha ha, just kidding…

"Oh yeah, I remember! You just walked out after you punched him" Ino declared with her hand on her chin, she was going to say something else when we heard boisterous laughter coming from Naruto. We turned to look at him and the guy looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Since he was laughing so loud I'm not really surprised.

"Man, Sakura! You should have seen his face when you left! He looked like a gaping fish!" Naruto exclaimed while laughing his head off.

"Yes, yes, we all thought it was funny. The almighty Uchiha showing emotion and getting humiliated by a girl nonetheless!" I heard Ino say while trying to cover up her giggles.

To be honest I was a bit proud of myself for what I have done, okay fine I was EXTREMELY proud of myself for making a fool out of that jerk, and it seems like I was not the only one who appreciates what I did.

…..

The three of us were walking through the village when I noticed some people smiling at me and snickering, I got confused as to why they were acting like that but then I remembered what happened yesterday and I could feel an evil grin creep up my face.

"Alright forehead, you may be famous now but don't let it get to your head. I am not dealing with a bigheaded you. It will be too troublesome." Ino uttered to me.

I rolled my eyes before replying. "You're spending way too much time with Shika-chan. You're starting to sound like him, I wouldn't be surprised when I see you lying down in the grass looking at the clouds and being lazy."

I saw Ino roll her eyes at what I said and replied, "Please, I will NEVER be like that stupid lazy-ass." She turned to me and pouted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say piggy." I said sarcastically.

After a few moments of walking Ino excused herself from us, "I gotta go guys, Asuma-sensei and the others may be wondering where I am. See you later!" she waved at us and started to go find her team.

Naruto and I waved back and went to the bridge where Team Kakashi always met, as we arrived I saw that Sai was already there sitting against the bridge's railing scribbling something on a scroll.

_I wonder what he's drawing now? I guess I'll just have to ask him later._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Naruto yelled out a greeting. "Hey Sai! Teme!"

I was too distracted that I didn't notice another figure leaning against the railing; I looked at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing the outfit Orochimaru probably gave him but instead he adorned a dark blue hoodie with the Uchiha fan on the back and some cargo pants.

_Well it's a good thing he isn't wearing that gay-ass purple bow._

Sasuke wasn't facing us but looked as if he was spacing out, he seemed to feel that I was looking at him since he soon faced me with this blank face of his and instead of blushing with embarrassment for being caught like what I would have done years ago, I gave him a glare and started towards Sai.

"Hey there Sai, what are you drawing?" I asked him once I got to his side and sat down next to him.

Sai looked at me with a small smile (a real one at that) and showed me the scroll he was holding. I looked t it saw that it was a drawing of our team and I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. It showed me, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kaka-sensei and Yamato-sensei; Our senseis where positioned at the back smiling while the four of us where in front. Sai was positioned in front of Kaka-sensei and next to him was me, and then came Naruto and Sasuke. Sai had a small smile on his face while I was grinning widely, Naruto had his eyes closed with a big toothy smile on his face and a thumbs up sign, Sasuke on the other hand just stood there scowling while his arms were crossed around his chest. It was an absolute replica of what we would have looked like if we had our pictures taken and I couldn't help but think that Sai was an artistic genius. A slightly perverted artistic genius but a genius none the less.

"What did you name it?" I couldn't help but ask. Ever since I asked him why he didn't name his art and persuaded him to give them titles, he has been giving names to all of the drawings and paintings that he makes, though sometimes the names would be completely random.

Sai looked thoughtful for a while before he answered.

"Family" he turned to me and gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was just a simple title but I know that it meant a lot to him, seeing us as his family now.

_Right… Family, they're my family._

After hours of waiting, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei decided to show up.

"Yo. Sorry we're late, Yamato and I had to help-" Kakashi-sensei was cut short by an extremely irritated Naruto.

"Cut the crap sensei, we know all of you're excuses are a lie!"

"Naruto's right sensei. We're already used to you being late but do you really have to rub off on Yamato-sensei too?" I stated, glaring at him slightly. Yamato-sensei just laughed at that but said nothing.

"Alright, alright. Now you might be wondering why I called you guys here," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

_No duh sensei._

"Tsunade said that now that Sasuke is back we might as well have a week off."

All of us looked at sensei with curious eyes except for Sasuke who only had a blank expression on his face but you could see the inquiry in his eyes. Thinking that the silence has gone on long enough I broke it.

"But how about our missions?"

"Hokage-sama had the other teams take care of them. We've been going to missions nonstop these past few months, I think we deserve a break."

"That sounds great Kakashi-sensei! We can go to Ichiraku ramen for the rest of our break!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes shining in happiness probably thinking of all the ramen he'll be eating and I shook my head.

_Some things just never change._

"Hn. Dobe." Guess who~ "Do you think about anything besides ramen?"

"You're the one to talk teme! The only thing in your head for the past few years was how to kill Itachi!"

_**Yeah go get him Naruto!**_

_Shush, I'm trying to listen._

_**Geez you're such a party pooper.**_

…

_**All right fine, I'm shutting up now. Sheesh, you didn't have to ignore me you know! That's just mean.**_

After my internal fight with myself (I know, it makes me sound crazy), I was just in time to catch what Yamato-sensei said.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think you'll be able to go to Ichiraku ramen for the duration of our break."

"Aw, why not?" you could clearly hear the whining in Naruto's voice.

"Because we wouldn't be staying here in Konoha, and eating ramen for 7 days straight is not healthy." My ears perked up at what my sensei said and decided to voice out my curiosity but to all our surprise _someone_ (*cough*Sasuke*cough*) decided to speak.

"Where are we going then?" he asked with a smooth voice that would make all of his fangirls faint. Okay fine, I still like the sound of his voice but that doesn't mean that I don't hate him anymore.

"That, will remain a secret, you'll know when we get there," you could probably see the coy smile that was creeping up Kakashi-sensei's face even under that mask.

"Can't you just tell us sensei?" I asked, suddenly thrilled to know where we're going to spend our break.

"Nope, if I tell you now then where's the surprise in that?" Kakashi-sensei said lightly chuckling at our annoyed faces.

"Go on home and get ready we're going to get up early tomorrow if we want to get there on time." Yamato-sensei ordered.

"Hai sensei!"

We all parted ways and went home to prepare for our little trip the following day and I almost couldn't contain the excitement rushing through me and I almost skipped all the way home but I managed. I wouldn't want people to think that I truly lost my sanity.

_Man, I can't wait! I wonder if anything interesting will happen._

* * *

**A.U: Well, please review and tell me if it was alright :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh no you didn't

**A.N. or what I like to call the Author's rambling: Here I am updating my story. Yay for me! I honestly had a hard time thinking of what will happen in this chapter but I hope it turned out alright. Anywhoo… do people even read the author's note? Ah well, whatever, onward to the story! (Is it just me or am I starting to sound like my best friend?)**

I was currently rifling through my stuff checking to see if I had everything I would need for our week long trip and as far as packing always did, my room looked like a storm had hit it. Oh well, guess I'll just fix that later… when I don't feel lazy. Okay, lets go over the things I have packed. Clothes? Check; Weapons? Check; Medicine? Check; Scrolls and books in case I get bored? Check. Well that seems to be everything.

Making a checklist of my things in my mind, I suddenly saw something that made me stop, it was a rectangular frame almost hidden under one of my discarded clothes that must have hit it when I was searching for clothes I could pack. I picked it up and all the memories came rushing back. Staring back at me were the faces of Team 7 two years ago, and a smile unconsciously found its way to my face.

_Those where the days._

Shaking all of those thoughts out of my head I couldn't help but remember seeing that same picture in Naruto and Kakashi's bedside table. Most people would think that Sasuke had already gotten rid of his, I did too, but that was before I accidentally saw it peeking out of his bag this one time. If you asked him about it though I'm sure he'll just deny it and say you were being absurd. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, eager to know where we were going.

As I arrived I was surprised to see that I was the only one they were waiting for, even Kakashi-sensei was there. I guess they're all excited to go.

"You all ready? You didn't forget anything did you?" As he said that he was looking straight at Naruto, Naruto noticed since he got this sheepish expression on his face.

"Hehe, come on Kakashi-sensei! I'm not _**that**_ forgetful!" he explained but we couldn't help but cast an incredulous look at him.

"You guys are so mean." Naruto said proceeding to cross his arms over his chest and pouting like a little child.

Then I heard Sasuke mumble to himself. "Hn, dobe."

"What did you say teme?"

And they continued to throw insults at each other, which really isn't a surprise to any of us but it was still irritating since they were being so loud and obnoxious. And it's still early in the morning too. At last, I couldn't take their bickering and decided to shut them up. "Cut it out, you two are being annoying!"

I could tell that surprised Sasuke since he was looking at me with wide eyes. Guess he wasn't expecting me to call him annoying. _Me, _Sakura Haruno, is calling _Sasuke_ annoying. Oh the irony of the situation.

"I think all of us are ready to go now. What do you think Kakashi?" Yamato-sensei turned to look at Kakashi-sensei who was too absorbed in reading his book (_porn_).

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Kakashi-sensei stated distractedly without turning his attention away from the book he was holding.

Seeing as we weren't going to get anywhere with Kaka-sensei distracted, I decided to take the reins, "I think we should go now, if we want to get there before lunch." I turned to address Yamato-sensei.

"Yes, you're right. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, let's get going."

"Hai."

Then on we went.

We have been traveling for a few hours already and I still had no idea where we were going.

"Uhm, sensei would you mind telling us where we're going?" I asked both Kakashi and Yamato-sensei.

"If we tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Kakashi-sensei answered surreptitiously.

I sighed knowing that it would be futile to ask the whereabouts of our outing.

The trip didn't go without an incident between the boys, it seemed that every few minutes a struggle would always ensue between the three of them, and it got in my nerves. I even went as far as to shouting at them and demanding for them to move away from each other, but obviously that didn't work, nothing ever worked.

"Look, could you guys just stop it? You're not the only people here and others prefer silence rather than listening to some idiots shouting at each other."

"Hn, annoying" it was barely audible but I still heard the insult_ he_ directed at me. I shouldn't have been surprised especially since it wasn't new, but it still caught me off guard.

_**Oh no, he did not just do that now did he?**_

_Oh but he did. _

I turned to face the Uchiha with a glare only to have him look at me indifferently which just mad me angrier. "I'm sorry but did you just call me annoying?"

"Hn, you heard me, I don't like repeating myself." he turned his back to me.

_Oh ho ho. The bastard is just asking for it._

_**Come on girl! Let's hit him! You know you want to!**_

_Shh inner, I promise I'll do that later._

"I don't think that you are in the position to insult me, seeing as you just got back from trying to betray the village that took you in." I saw him flinch at what I said and knew that I hit a nerve. I guess Naruto and Sai noticed too since they were trying to calm me down.

"Sakura-chan calm down, you know how teme gets-"

"No Naruto, don't even dare try to cover up for his lack of manners."

"Hey Ugly, don't you think that's a bit too much?" Sai took a hold of my arm afraid I'd go ahead and hit Sasuke, which I know I would have done eventually. I looked at Sai's face and saw the concern clearly written on his face, it was enough to calm me down.

Finally facing Sasuke I told him, "Fine, but just remember that little scene yesterday, if you don't want it to happen again I suggest you shut your mouth" with that said I turned away from him and continued toward our destination.

_I can't wait for this vacation to officially start. I REALLY need it._


End file.
